Such a vessel often has the form of a barge or loading pram that can be described as a floating platform (or loading) box that can be driven with or without its own drive unit. Normally these have a flat bottom. The cargo is transferred between land (the beach) and the vessel with the help of ramps or skids, or the barge can be partially driven onto, for example, the beach. Such vessels are also equipped with their own propulsion engine. The shape of the hull is typically flat, something which makes them applicable in still waters and in shallow waters.
An example of such a situation is described in WO 2011/005112 where a foldable, floating gangway, composed of individual sections, that runs from an anchoring site on land and out to a ship anchored some way out to sea. The gangway can be folded completely horizontally in a space saving way when it is parked and inactive.
Moreover, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,363 which describes a raft construction where the one outermost section in such an articulated construction is a raft section that is anchored. The construction lies in a zigzag pattern over the sea up to the raft construction. Furthermore, reference is made to the publication RU-513902.
Through the ages unloading or loading a ship has presented large challenges and many resources have been used to tackle these challenges by building large, costly harbour installations. It has always been particularly challenging to get warships and transport ships unloaded in connection with landing operations during a war.
Existing harbours in the area will then, in many cases, be damaged, have mines laid or have a military protection in the form of many different weapon systems, something which makes it impossible or unacceptable because of the risk of large losses, to use existing harbours in the area. Therefore it is an indisputable wish to be able to find alternative sites in the vicinity to set ashore troops and heavy military equipment without having to risk unacceptably heavy losses.